LeafyIsHere
Calvin, known on YouTube as LeafyIsHere, sometimes shortened to Leafy, is an American YouTuber living in Utah who makes commentary/reaction videos. Although the focus of his videos is the commentary, there is gameplay footage in the background of various different video games, most commonly the "surf" game mode in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive , A Story About My Uncle and Overwatch. He is also obviously a reptilian fuck who is disguising himself as a human. P.S HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Fanbase LeafyIsHere’s fanbase, who often calls themselves “Reptilians” or “The Reptilian Brotherhood,” are known to often spam videos and channels with comments such as “hiss” and "nice shirt"—mostly on videos that LeafyIsHere talks about. Multiple YouTubers, and even the infamous hacker group “Lizard Squad” (known for hacking PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on multiple occasions), once tweeted “hiss” to LeafyIsHere multiple times, which caused “hiss” to become an inside joke on LeafyIsHere’s channel. History LeafyIsHere (Calvin) started off his YouTube channel, originally posting Minecraft gameplay videos at the age of 16. He comes from a drug abusing family and his father attempted suicide, so he first used YouTube as a way to cope with his depression. He owned a ParaPVP Minecraft server to game upon, however he made a kid angry, who ended up calling him a faggot and ddosed his Minecraft server. LeafyIsHere therefore moved onto CS:GO gameplay. In January, 2016, LeafyIsHere video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE", where he talked about the YouTuber known as MrBlackDarkness666, a depressed goth male who always got harassed by other people, including smaller children, where the man would tell the children to kill themselves. MrBlackDarkness666 saw it as harassment and uploaded a video titled “LEAFYISHERE GO FUCK YOURSELF,” in which he stated that MrBlackDarkness666‘s girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that LeafyIsHere’s video had a point and that MrBlackDarkness666 acted immature. MrBlackDarkness666 ended the video with him showing a picture of LeafyIsHere in real life, setting fire to it with his cigarette, and ripping it apart, claiming that he can make LeafyIsHere “go away.” LeafyIsHere later responded with another video named “THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET,” in which he claimed that his video was not intended for harassment purposes and that he was sorry for MrBlackDarkness666, but that it is not Leafy‘s fault that MrBlackDarkness666’s girlfriend broke up with him. They both later appeared in a DramaAlert episode, in which they both apologized to each other and MrBlackDarkness666 undid his “curse” which he put on LeafyIsHere. On March 20th, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about a YouTuber with autism, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from LeafyIsHere’s fans, which caused h3h3Productions, to make a videos about the situation (now unlisted). LeafyIsHere soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’s former rant about LeafyIsHere received over a million views, LeafyIsHere made a response video (now unlisted), stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with LeafyIsHere, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negatively the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube.” The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter but failed. Later H3H3 apologized for his critique of Leafy, stating that the video was "too personal" and "making it seem that Leafy was his enemy ". Leafy now includes a disclaimer on his videos for fans to not "witch hunt" the people/content he reviews. On June 13th, 2016, LeafyisHere uploaded a video titled "THE KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT RANT", where he talked about how Keemstar was doing "some criminal shit", which included threatening to release people's information if they criticized him. Leafy also talked about how he falsely accuses people of being a pedophile, with one such accusation making an old man cry while he was streaming. Another point in the video was that Keemstar was being a hypocrite, according to Leafy. The "golden rule", according to Keemstar, was that private conversations are supposed to stay private. When someone informed Keemstar that Leafy was going to make a video about the false pedophile allegations, he told Leafy that if he was to make a tweet or video about him, he would release his DM'S (Direct Messages) with him. Leafy also brought up that Keemstar was invading other people's privacy and revealing their faces. Trivia *Some of LeafyIsHere’s popular phrases and inside jokes include “bash your head with a rock,” “drink bleach,” “kill yourself” (or “kys”), and “positive vibes.” *Leafy has collaborated with RiceGum, a YouTuber popular for making "diss tracks". Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers